Sonic-Ki
by SoulSonicResonance25
Summary: When Solaris was destroyed multiple alternate timelines was created. In this timeline Sonic Aoikaze is starting his High School life at Tenbi Academy. But Tenbi isnt your average high school. What sort of adventure will he have at Tenbi?
1. New School Year

**Sonic-Ki**

**Don't own Sonic and Maken-Ki! Or anything else that's in the fic.**

**Genre: Comedy, Action, Adventure, School Life, Romance, Massive Harem, Ecchi, more Ecchi, and a whole lot of Ecchi!**

* * *

><p>Haruko Amaya had a bright smile on her face as she hummed a song to herself. She is a very attractive young woman with a well endowed body. She has long purple hair, held up in a single ponytail by a red ribbon, with several bangs in her face. Her light blue eyes were like the same color as the skies bust are 97, waist is 59, and hips 88. She wore her Tenbi Academy school uniform, which is a blue long sleeve shirt and a white skirt, with a red line going across from it. She also has on a red tie, showing that she's a second year.<p>

The reason why Haruko is so happy? It's because she had heard news that her first childhood friend from 10 years was going to come to Tenbi Academy!

The Academy was once a co-ed school a long time ago, but due to an incident that happened a while back, it became an all girl's school. Now it's gone back to being a co-ed again and all of the males that will be going there will be first year. All except for her childhood friend, whom she found out recently that he's going to be a second year transfer student at the school, much to her happiness, hoping he and her might be in the same class together.

"_I still can't believe it's been 10 long years since I last saw him!"_ Haruko thought excitedly. _"I wonder how much he changed..."_

The young woman looked ahead and saw the apartment building just up ahead, where her friend is currently staying at. Her heart was beating with excitement and a blush is seen on her face as she walked towards the building and goes to the room number. She stops at the front door and looks at the name of the person who's staying at the room.

_"Sonic Aoikaze…this is it!" _Haruko smiled brightly as she knocked on the door. "Sonny-chan! Sonny-chan, are you there? It's me, Haruko Amaya."

She got no response except for the sound of someone falling off of something and hitting the floor.

"OUCH!" A voice cried out from the other side, surprising Haruko.

"No way…" Haruko whispered. _"Did he just say 'Ouch'? But that means…he's not a mute anymore!"_ She grabbed the door knob and enters the room quickly.

She took a look around and saw that everything was clean to say the least. She looks to the kitchen and found a pan with Chilli stains on it, making her sigh and shake her head.

"He still loves those Chilli Dogs." Haruko muttered as a smile appeared.

"Hey! Did someone just come in here?"

"Sonny-chan!" Haruko exclaimed.

"Wait a second, Haruko? Is that you?"

Haruko followed the voice to the bedroom and quickly went to it. As she opened the door, she bumped into something, causing her to fall forward and land on top of it. She put her hand on her head and rubbed it.

"Owie…"

"Damn, what hit me?"

Haruko stopped what she was doing and looked down to see her secret crush rubbing his head as well. "S-Sonny-chan?" She asked as the boy looked up at her and she grew a blush on her face. _"So handsome…"_

It's true. Sonic really is one handsome devil. Haruko took in on his appearance and saw that his spiky blue hair went down to his back, with several bangs in his face. The most amazing part was that his once coal black eyes are now a green emerald jade color. He wore a plain white T-shirt and blue pajama shorts. She also took notice of the duck tape that was wrapped around his wrists and hands.

"Hey Haru, long time no see, huh?" Sonic asked with a smirk on her face as the girl nodded.

Haruko was about to say something but felt something on her breasts, making a massive blush to appear on her face. She looks down and saw that it was Sonic's hand as he looked down also and had a blush on his face.

"Oh crap!" Sonic quickly removed his hand from Haruko's breasts. He laughed sheepishly and rubbed his neck as Haruko stood up and had her hair cover her eyes. "Sorry about that…so um…what'cha doing here?"

"Just so that we're not late for the first day at school, I woke up early to come walk with you…" Haruko growled as she took out a wooden sword, causing Sonic to gulp. "Is this the way…to treat your long met childhood friend…"

"Um…no?" Sonic placed his hand under his chin. "Actually you're the one who bump into me and knocked me on the floor thereby making me touch your breast. So I'm not at fault here and…it was pretty soft…" He muttered to himself but soon regretted it when he realized Haruko heard him, and she had a massive blush on her face.

"S-S-SHUT UP AND GET DRESS YOU STUPID PERVERT!" Haruko yelled as she raised her wooden sword.

**WHACK!**

"OW!"

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

"Man…" Sonic groaned touching the bump that was on his head.

"I still can't believe that you didn't get your school clothes yet." Haruko said, looking over at what Sonic was wearing.

He now wore a sleeveless white hoodie T-Shirt, with blue lines on the edges, showing off his muscled up arms and ripped body. He had on blue jeans and a yellow scarf on his neck that defined gravity. For footware, he had on red sneakers with a white strape over them and gold buckles. He still had the bandages on his arms.

"By the way, why did you want to go to Tenbi Academy?" Haruko asked curiously.

"Hm?" Sonic looked at her and put his arms behind his head. "Well, I don't really know much about this school. All I know is that it used to be an all girls school before they turned it into a co-ed, and that's all I got. Not only that but this place seems so peaceful I can fall asleep here."

"Fall asleep!? Really Sonic!" Haruko exclaimed shaking her head in disbelief. "You haven't changed one bit haven't you? You don't think before you act."

"Hey! You should know by now that I don't think! I just go!" Sonic crossed his arms and puffed his cheeks causing Haruko to giggle at his childish antics.

"_Yeah…"_ Haruko thought as she looked at Sonic with a smile and blush. _"He's still the same as ever. The only thing that has changed about him is that his eyes are now green and he can talk now…" _She gasped as she realized this. "That's right! Since when and where were you able to talk now Sonic? And last time I saw you, I remember that your eyes were black and now their green, so what happened?"

"Good question…" Sonic said, putting on his thinking face, while scratching his head with his finger. "Apparently I can't answer that cause I don't remember."

"How can you not remember?" Haruko asked as a sweat drop formed on her head.

Sonic just shrugged his shoulders and decided to change the subject. "So, I've been meaning to ask what was so special about this school?"

Haruko sighed and shook her head. "Well, it's pretty normal." She turned and pointed at a large mountain. "Over there you could see a pretty high mountain. The school festival had lots of changes you know."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah…for example…" Haruko placed her finger on her lip. "Building a high stage for the dance party."

Sonic's ears perked as he heard this.

"And also sometimes some students dress up as priestesses perform traditional dances." Haruko finished.

"Priestesses?" Sonic asked before he whistled. "Sounds to me like I picked the right school."

Haruko turned to glare at Sonic and poked his chest. "It doesn't matter about that! Don't you know I'm really worried about you!"

"Worried? Why?" Sonic asked curiously.

"Because this school…"

"YAY!" A girl's voiced cheered as Sonic and Haruko turned to the voice.

Sonic had to move a little when he saw a girl jump at Haruko. She wore the standard school uniform, like Haruko, though her tie color was green instead of red. She has hazel colored hair, tied into a small ponytai by a purple ribbon and greenish yellow eyes.

"It's been a while Haruko-senpai! I wanted to see you so much, so I've been working hard to grow 15 years old!" The girl exclaimed.

"Um…" Sonic tilted his head to the side.

Haruko laughed sheepishly. "You will grow on your own with time, you don't have to work to grow hard…"

"Okay!" The girl cheered before she turned to Sonic with a suspicious look on her face. "By the way…the one who was standing with senpai."

"Oh so now you notice me huh?" Sonic asked as he put his hands in his pocket. "Thank you so much kid."

"Who're you calling kid huh!?" The girl demanded as she glared at Sonic. "Just what kind of trash are you?"

"_Trash!?"_ Sonic thought as he glared back at the girl.

"This is my childhood friend Sonic Aoikaze. But unlike you, he's a second year transfer student of Tenbi Academy. So he's your senpai also." Haruko said sheepishly, not noticing a dark look on her face. She turns to Sonic. "Uruchi-chan is from secondary section so she's my junior…she's a good girl so you guys should become friends okay?"

"Well, I am Minaya Uruchi and things I like are noodles and Haruko-senpai." Minaya said with a force smile and a dark look on her face as she and Sonic grabbed each other's hands.

"Yeah, I noticed that since the way you were hugging her." Sonic said rolling his eyes and causing the girl to direct Killing Intent at him while he rose an eyebrow. He even saw that she still had that forced smile on her face and from the look in her eyes, she's saying 'Haruko-senpai is mine! I won't let anyone take her away from me!'.

"Anyway…" Minaya spoke once again. **"Things that I hate are trashes. Pleased to meet you."**

Sonic smirked in amusement at hearing that cold demonic voice of her's. "Likewise shrimp."

"Hmph!" Minaya huffed at being called 'shrimp'. She turns back to Haruko and had a bright smile on her face. "Well then, let's go senpai! I've volunteered for the Opening Ceremony Preperation."

"Hold on a second! I have to tell Haruko something." Sonic exclaimed, getting both girls attention. He turns to Haruko and appeared right next to her really fast, catching both girls by surprise.

"What is-!" Haruko stopped and gasped in surprise when she felt Sonic's lips touch her cheek.

Minaya was now glaring at Sonic with utmost hatred and rage. How dare he! How dare that trash kiss _her_ senpai like that! Even in front of her no less! She's going to be on her kill list as No.1!

Sonic pulled away from her cheek and smiled at Haruko sheepishly, seeing her blushing face. "You've gotten really cute Haru." He chuckled scratching the back of his head.

Haruko still had the blush on her face as she gently placed her hand on the cheek that Sonic kissed her. Inwardly, she was cheering to herself that her Sonny-chan kissed her and even complimented her! Maybe…just maybe…

"Stupid Sonny-chan." Haruko giggled. "Well then, I as the Vice President of the Student's Council, hereby welcome Sonic Kaze's enrollment…to Tenbi Academy!"

"Sweet!" Sonic cheered as he saw Minaya look at him with her arms crossed. The teen watched as both girls left to enter the Academy, leaving him by himself. He then heard mutterings coming from behind him and turned to see a whole bunch of attractive girls walking to the school.

He took notice of how large most of the girls were, making him kind of surprised to say the least. He also took notice of how the girls are looking at him with hearts in their eyes, blushes on their faces, drools hanging from their lips, and some who were looking at him with lust and licking their lips. He can also hear the whispers coming from them.

"Omg, who is that hottie?"

"Is he a student here?"

"I sure hope so! If anything, he probably didn't get his school clothes yet."

"Look at those muscles! Hubba hubba…"

"I wonder if he has a girlfriend?"

That last comment made Sonic blush, but he gave his usual trademark grin and waved at the girls who were passing by him, making many of them blush even more and giggle, while others just winked at him seductively.

Sonic, now decided to quick flirting with the girls, went to go to this ceremony thing. Only with one problem though…he has no idea where it's being held at. Damn it! He should've asked Haruko where he was suppose to go! He heard someone talking nearby and turned to the source.

There he saw something that made his eyes widen in surprise. It was a girl hanging upside down from a tree branch and she was talking to some little guy, whose has some sort of fire aura surrounding him. He saw the girl was laughing at something or someone, he didn't know.

"What the hell is that?" Sonic asked staring at the little man. His eyes soon widened when he saw the girl about to fall off the branch. He took off in a blue blur.

Just as the girl fell off, Sonic stopped where he was at and caught her bridal style. This gave him some to take on her appearance. She has long blond hair with a pony tail appearance, green eyes, and a slender body. She wore the school uniform, but wearing a white shirt and blue skirt, and she has on a red tie, showing she's a second year. She has small breasts that were 74, waists a 53, and hips a 78.

"Hey, you okay?" Sonic asked causing the girl to look up at him.

"EH!?" The girl quickly jumped out of his arms, a blush appearing on her face.

"What?" Sonic asked confused by the girl's actions.

The girl looked at the ground and shook her head. "It's nothing…thanks for saving-" The girl looked up at Sonic's face and her eyes widened in shock as memories flashed through her head. "Your face…"

Sonic blinked in confusion as he heard her. His face? What's wrong with his face? He shook it off and remembered why he came here. "Oh yeah, hey do you know where the gym is?"

"Just walk out here and head straight along the road…" The girl said pointing in the direction.

"Right! Thanks!" Sonic waved to her as he ran off.

The little fire man from before appeared again as he watched the mysterious boy run off. **"Just who is he anyways?"** He asked as he turned to the girl. **"Are you okay?"** He only received silence as the girl kept staring at Sonic's back. **"Ojou-sama…?"**

"Finally…" The girl said as a smirk appeared on her face. "I can have my revenge."

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

Sonic has found the gym building. He walks inside and was greeted by a very large stage that looks like a battle tournament. He looks around and all the first year boys and girls sitting in the front, the second year girls on the left, and the third years on the right.

He looked ahead and saw a woman. A _very_ hot woman in his opinion. She has violet hair, reaching past her shoulders. She wore a red suit and has a nice shade of brown eyes. Her breasts were a 101, bigger than Haruko's, waists 60, and hips 94. If he had to guess, he would say that that's the Principle of this school. If Sonic remembered right, her name was Minori Rokujou.

While the principle was testing out the microphone, Sonic took this time to walk towards the second years, much to everyone's, who was watching him, confusion. They also took notice that he wasn't in uniform making them even more confused and some to raise eyebrows at.

"Who is that guy?" One of the boys asked.

"Why isn't he in uniform?"

"Forget that! Why is he going over to the second years!?"

"Hey yeah! Ain't he a first year like us?"

"Who cares!?" One of the first year girls demanded. She turned to Sonic and sighed dreamily. "All I know is…that guy is SSS-Class cute!"

"Got that right." Few of the girls nodded in agreement.

"I would say hot!"

Sonic had been ignoring the boys and inwardly smirked at the girls compliment about him, and continued walking over to the second year girls. He saw that all of the seats have been taken, so he went towards a wall, leaning on it, with his arms behind his head and eyes closed. He can sense all of the second years eyes on him, so he inwardly shrugged to himself, and listened to the whispers directly at him.

"Hey, it's that hot guy from before."

"Yeah, what's he doing over here?"

"I thought all the boys are suppose to be first years."

"So did I. Wait a second, you don't think that _he's _the one do you?"

"You mean he's the-"

The Principle cleared her throat on the microphone and introduced herself, getting everyone's attention, even Sonic who only opened one eye.

**-Music: Follow Me (Sonic Heroes)-**

"**First of all I would like to congratulate all the students who enrolled to our school."** The Principle said, her voice booming through the room. **"Today other than just welcoming all of you, I have got some things to tell you about this school."**

Sonic's ears perked up as he listened closely. He really didn't know much about this place and decided to learn about it.

"**I'm not used to giving such long speeches so let's just get to the down…"** Here everyone stayed quiet. **"The Motto of our school is…Mentality, Beauty, Physical! Which basically means both mentally and physically we must be strong and at the same time you should not lose your beauty!"**

Sonic couldn't help but face fault at that. THAT was the motto of this school? That sounds like something that's only for the girls! This now a co-ed, so why the hell didn't they change it!?

"**This motto willl remain the same even though our school has gone co-ed!"** Minori grinned. **"Originally this concept is to let boys and girls train among themselves. While obeying the school rules they are free to choose to 'fall in love' or 'duel'! We also hold a tournament which decides the eight owners of the Maken-Ki."**

"Maken…Ki?" Sonic asked himself in a whisper. And what was this fighting for love or something? He had no idea but continued to listen. This 'Maken-Ki' thing really caught his interest.

"**Magical Power, Spiritual Power. These are all kind of magical abilites. But we label them as Elements."** Minori continued to explain. **"Don't you think you will have a brighter future when you have become one of the owners of the eight Maken-Ki's, and have the rights to control the Elements? Maybe…but we do not have the genuine Maken's so we will just provide the immitations which suit each and every students."**

Sonic finally understood what the hot Principle was saying. This Maken-Ki thing sounded really interesting to him and he loved things that were new and interesting.

"**Well then, please use your 3 years time well to learn the ways to control Elements."** Minori finished. **"Instead of just explaining it, why don't I give you a demonstration? Just for some entertainment. Three students and the newcomer that I will name, please come on the stage…"**

"Oh this is gonna be good." Sonic smirked, ready to see some cat fights between the sexy girls.

"**2-B Number 6, Garret Kinua**…"

Sonic turned his head to the left to see a cute girl with aqua blue hair, tied into a pony tail and held by a blue bow, walk to the stage.

"**Also in the same class 2-B Number 7 Azuki Shinatsu." **

Sonic now turned to the right and saw a girl with short red hair, purple eyes, and she had a bandage on her nose walk on stage.

"**After them is 2-A Number 20 Himegami Kodama."** The blond haired girl from before opened only one of her eyes. **"And finally the newcomer, Second Year transfer student Sonic Aoikaze! Please come forward to the stage in front of me."**

Sonic's eyes widened in surprise. He's going to fight!? Like right now! Sweet! It's his first day and already he's suppose to fight someone, how awesome is that? He looks around and saw some of the second year girls were looking at him with looks that said they were going to rape him someday soon when he's alone, which made him sweat drop and gave a nervous chuckle. He took a deep breath and walked to where the blond girl he met earlier and stood next to her. He took notice that Himegami and well, everyone was staring at him. Obviously all the boys are suppose to be First Years, but Sonic himself is the only Second Year here, so that was understandable.

In fact, he could even hear the whispers and feel the glares that the dudes were giving him.

"You got to be kidding me!"

"That guy is a Second Year!?"

"No freaking way!"

"He's going to be the only boy in a room full of girls!"

"Lucky bastard!"

The girls however were a different story.

"Yes! I knew it!"

"Sweet, we got a Second Year Hottie!"

"Me~ow…"

"Waah, Sonic-kun is a second year!"

"Let's see what this handsome guy got!"

"Ohoho, finally Azuki-chan!" Garret laughed as she took out a sword, getting everyone's attention. "To be fighting each other in this situation…don't you think it's our fate?"

Azuki was stretching. "Sheesh, I've been waiting for this to settle things once and for all."

"Ohoho! But don't you think there's nothing much we could do other than to Duel each other in this kind of situation?" She points a finger at her. "Anyways! Say anything you want to say now! If I win ou will have to give him back to me!"

"You sure are persistent Young Lady." Azuki said as she put on black fingerless gloves. "If I win then you stop picking fights regarding that matter."

"Well then, let's start with the first Duel!" Minori cheered.

"Understood." Garret smirked. "Duel accepted. It's show time!" The circle orb that was on the sword began to glow green. **"Magic Sword: Scythe!"**

**-Music: Boss 2 (Sonic Adventure 2)-**

"**Ready…"** Minori trailed off. **"GO!"**

"HA!" Garret slashed her sword upward, sending a crescent moon shaped, energy attack at Azuki.

Azuki, moved out of the way just in time and dodged the attack. The attack continued to move on as it passed the First Years, who ducked and screamed, and collieded with the wall.

"WHOA!" Sonic said in awe. "What was…"

"**Magic Sword: Scythe** will follow it's Master's will." Himegami answered for Sonic. She watched as Garret was looking for Azuki. "It can continuously project a scythe like, vacummized high speed impact wave from it's body."

"Cool!" Sonic exclaimed, he looked up and saw Azuki doing a backflip.

"But facing an opponet like the **'Violent Eagle'** such speed is useless." Himegami finished.

"Although that did surprise me…" Garret said, still smirking and getting her sword ready for another attack. "But to me air borne opponets are like sitting ducks!"

"**Soar!"** Azuki exclaimed.

"IT'S GAME OVER FOR YOU NOW!" Garret shouted, sending another wave attack.

"**Magical Heel: Hawk!"**

Sonic watched with wide eyes as Maken appeared on Azuki's shoes and she dashed forward really fast, dodging the attack again, and landed on the stage, behind. That Maken thing is what made her move so fast! Well, not as fast as him, but still really fast. Just when Garret turned around, Azuki had her feet right in front of her face, making the blue haired girl's eyes widened.

Minori smirked and nodded. **"Alright that's enough! Winner is Azuki Shinatsu!"**

**-Music Stops-**

Everyone watched as Garret hung her head down in shame at the defeat of her arch-rival. "I can't believe it…lost to her again…"

"Hey you…" Azuki said putting her hands on her hips. "You were careless and talked too much during the Duel. If you hadn't let your guard down at the very last moment you could have dodged that easily."

Garret remained silent as she was on her hands and knees in defeat. "He's not coming back to me is he?"

Azuki sighed happily. "Ah, you should give up already on that."

A smirked appeared on Garret's face as she stood dramitically. "Oh pity my lil teddy bear! From now onwards Azuki-chan will be hugging you tightly every night while crying as her tears soaks her pillow!"

Azuki was in shock and blushed in embarrassment from Garret revealing about what the fight was about to the entire school. She glared at her and the two began to argue.

"Seriously?" Sonic asked, with a raised eyebrow. "Those two were fighting over a teddy bear?" He laughed a bit. "That is so adorable." He watched as both girls walked off the stage and saw Himegami walk out. He shortly follows right behind her.

From behind Minori, Haruko couldn't help but worry for Sonny-chan. It's his first day here and he has no idea of what was going on. She knows Himegami is one of the strongest girls in the school, but she don't know if Sonic is even strong enough to face her.

"_I'm worried…"_ Haruko deadpanned.

"**Okay! Time to get this match started!"** Minori shouted. **"Show us what you got Newcomer!"**

"Oh believe me, I will." Sonic said as he got into his fighting pose. **(Think Goku's from Dragon Ball Z)**

"**That's the spirit!"** Minori exclaimed. **"Well then…let's go!"**

**-Music: Boss 1 (Sonic Adventure 2)-**

Just as Himegami charged at Sonic, she gasped in shock when she turned her head to the right and saw him go past her. He appears right behind her and gave her a round-house kick, which she dodged just in time.

"What the-!?" Himegami gasped as she felt a fist in her stomach and it sent her flying. She looks down and saw Sonic with his arm stretched out.

The blue hair teen jumped, causing a massive gust of wind to appear from underneath his feet and have everyone get a feel of it, which actually sent some moving back. He disappeared in front of Himegami leaving behind an after-image and appeared above her. He turned himself into a ball and launched at Himegami's back.

"GAAH!" The blond haired girl screamed as she was sent flying back down to the stage. Before she could fall flat on the stage, she did a flip and landed safetly on her feet. She looks up and saw Sonic standing across from her with his arms cross.

"What the hell is he?" She muttered in disbelief. _"He was moving so fast like he was…"_

"The wind…" Minori said to herself as she stared at Sonic. She seen some fast people in her life, though that was thanks to the Maken they used, but she's never ever seen someone move as fast as this kid and he didn't have a Maken. When he jumped and felt the gust of wind, it actually blew her back a few meters. "That kid doesn't even have a magical tool to move that fast…that was pure speed."

Haruko heard her Principal and couldn't help but stare at her Sonny-chan in awe. All her life since she met Sonic, he would always run around really fast and he would also jump as well. But this…this was something new. _"Principle Minori is right…I didn't sense any magic on him, and he doesn't even have a Maken yet. Sonny-chan…what were you doing these past 10 years?"_

Azuki was looking on with interest as she was staring at Sonic's back. Not even she can move that fast without using her Maken, yet the new guy don't even have one and he did all by himself. Like her and the rest of the Second and Third Years, she couldn't sense any magic in him when he was moving so fast. That was just him using his own speed. Not even she could do an afterimage like he did.

"Looks like I should try to fight the new guy myself."

The room darkened making Sonic to stare at Himegami and his eyes widen as he saw golden lightning appeared in her hand. He looked at her eyes and blinked in surprise as they changed color to a glowing yellow, and her pupil turned into a slit like a cat.

Sonic simply stood there and looked at her, with his arms still crossed.

"What's wrong are you scared?" Himegami asked as she smirked at him, but it fell when he she saw him grin.

"I've seen worse than that." Sonic said truthly as he picked his ear with his pinky..

"OH YEAH!?" Himegami shouted as she charged at him. He grinned and closed his eyes as a yellow thunder shield appeared around him, catching everyone, even Himegami by surprise.

Himegami's attack hit the shield and her eyes widened in disbelief as her move was absorbed into the shield. She took a step back and looked at Sonic. He opens his eyes again and this time the shield exploded, causing Himegami to scream out as she was sent flying off of the stage and into the gathered students.

Everyone stared at Sonic in shock, from what they witnessed in the fight. First, he moved so fast that they felt the wind hit their face. Second, he made a shield appear. And third, the shield exploded when Himegami touched it and it sent her flyng off the stage, thereby making him the winner. They also had one thing in their mind.

"_Where the hell did the shield come from?"_

"**Winner! Sonic!"** Minori shouted, though nobody applaud.

"Whew." Sonic huffed as he rubbed his stomach. "I'm hungry." That caused everyone to either face-fault or sweat drop. He walked across the stage to where Himegami was, seeing a bunch of students knocked out, and held his hand out to her. "You okay?"

Himegami looked at his hand then at him, and saw the concern in his eyes. She kind of thought that he would gloat about winning, yet here he is looking concerned for her. She sighed and took his hand. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"That was an awesome fight-GAH! WHAT THE HELL!?" Sonic screamed as something or someone pulled him into a hug, which caught everyone by surprise.

**-Music: It doesn't Matter (Sonic Adventure 2)-**

"That was amazing Sonic-sama!" A very cute girl exclaimed as she rubbbed her cheek on Sonic's muscular chest.

He looked down and she has light brown hair, tied into two small pony tails in the back, red eyes, and a great figure. He could feel her breast rubbing up against, making suggest that they were an E cup.

"I'm so happy to see you again! You've gotten so strong!" The girl said as she dug deeper into his chest and blushed.

Sonic was confused by this girl. How did she know his name? And why was she talking like they met before-wait a second. Now that he got a good look at her, she looked familiar. He looked at the pony tails in her hair, which looks like cat ears. He gasped as a memory flashed in his head.

"Cat Girl Inaho!" He said as she looked at him with stars in her eyes.

"You remembered me! And the nickname you gave me!" Inaho cheered happily.

"Well yeah, I mean the pony tails in your hair makes it look cat ears." Sonic said, he shivered as he felt a chill go down his spine. He looked behind him and saw Haruko with a dark aura around her glarind down at him. He looks around and saw the girls glaring at Inaho and the boys glaring at him. He turns back to Haruko and chuckled nervously.

"Um…Hey Haru…you look pissed and jealous at the same time." Haruko cracked her knuckles as a dark grin formed on her face, making Sonic pale as a ghost.

"**You got some explaining to do…" **Haruko said in a dark demonic voice.

"Uh oh…" Sonic gulped, as he prepared himself for the beating.

Yup. Sonic's adventure in a new school has begun. Hope he can survive.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Physical Examination

**Sonic-Ki**

**Don't own anything**

* * *

><p>Today is a new day for Sonic as his second day of school begins. Inside his apartment, the boy is heard groaning in his sleep, trying his very best to stay a sleep. Unfortunaly for him, when he moved his head to the side, he felt something soft…very soft hitting his face. He slowly opened his eyes and saw what the softness he was feeling.<p>

"Boobs…?" Sonic whispered as he closed his before they snapped back open. And a blush spread across his cheeks. _"BOOBS!?"_ He looked up and saw Haruko, in her pajamas with her hair down, hugging his head, bringing him closer to her massive watermelons, he also took notice of the blush on Haru's face. He moved his hand, and felt something soft, which made the blush on his face increase.

The blue teen looks down and saw he had his hand on Inaho's breasts…and she was actually holding his arm there, preventing him from moving.

"_How the hell did this…"_ A deadpanned look came across Sonic's face. _"No wait, now I remember."_

* * *

><p><strong>*Flashback*<strong>

It was a little after the beating Sonic received from Haru that he woke up in the Nurse's office. As soon as he woke, he was greeted by a happy Inaho, who glomped him happily, and Goldilocks was there leaning on the wall, with her arms crossed. When he was about to ask about what had happened, the Principle, who was in an orange tracksuit and had her hair in a pony-tail, and Haruko.

Obviously, the principle came to check up on Sonic and was surprised that he was up, and had a smirk on her face at seeing Inaho hugging him. And Haruko…she was not happy, when she saw Inaho hugging him, if the dark purple aura surrounding her was any indication.

**-Music: Emerald Beach Remix (Sonic Generations)-**

"INDECENT!" Haruko yelled glaring at the two of them. "This is an indecent relationship!"

"Indecent eh?" Minori said tiredly scratching the back of her head. "Doesn't matter kids or adults they do it no?" That caused Sonic to look at her with a 'Are you serious?' look on his face. "And also…" A smirk appeared on her face. "These two are going to share a room."

"Eh? Eh? EHHH!?" Sonic and Haruko yelled out in disbelief.

"The room he's staying in is suppose to be room for three." Minori had a small blush and winked to her. "If only one boy was to use it it be too unfair~"

"WHAT STUPID NONSENSE ARE YOU UTTERING!"Haruko roared at Minori, causing her eyes to widen and hair to move to the side.

"_Sheese it's too noisy here…"_ Himegami thought. _"I should look for a chance to head back to my room…"_ She looked down as an idea came. "Principle…"

Minori, who had two fingers in her ears, turned to the blond student, and ignored the glare Haruko gave her. "You're calling me?"

"Lately, my roommate has been obsessed with this weird religion." Himegami lied smoothy. "Every night she would just keep chantin some weird incantations and I barely get some sleep…if it's possible I wish to switch with another room."

"_Oh no…"_ Sonic thought, knowing where this is going.

"Aye!" Minori cheered. "You came to the right place then Himegami-san! You should move in too!"

"HE-HEY!" Haruko yelled in shock and disbelief. "As the Hostel Head I will not accept those words!"

"_You're a Hostel Head?"_ Sonic thought as he and everyone stared at the blushing Haruko.

"I'M THE BOSS HERE!" Minori grinned pointing to herself with her thumb, causing Haruko to have a depressed aura around her and tears falling from her eyes. The Principle turned back to Himegami. "Well then, I will leave those two to you."

"Okay!" Himegami said happily.

"No that won't do…" Haruko whispered, getting everyone's attention. "I just…I JUST WANT TO STAY WITH MY SONNY-CHAN!"

A couple of seconds later, Haruko gasped that she said that out loud. She looked and saw Minori having a perverted grin, Inaho blinking, Himegami with a surprised expression, and Sonic with his eyes widened and jaw dropped.

Did that girl just say…'HER' Sonny-chan!? Sonic couldn't help but inwardly grin. He was sooo going to have fun teasing Haruko for this.

"Ok permitted!" Minori said, causing a massive blush to appear on Haruko's face and steam coming out of her head.

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" Sonic yelled as he got up from the bed. "What about me!? It's my freaking room, so don't I have a say in this!?"

"No/Nope/nuh-uh/I'm the boss here remember!"

"Why me?" Sonic hung his head

**-Music Stops-**

***Flashback Ends***

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't know if I should be happy about this or not…"<em> Sonic thought. He sighed before his eyes widened as he was pushed further to her breasts, making him squirm and causing Haruko to moan.

"Hmm…" Haru moaned as she slowly opened her eyes. "What's this feeling…on my chest…" She looks down and a massive blush appeared on her face as she saw Sonic was squirming on her breasts. She also took notice that her hands were on his head and released him."HAH!?"

Sonic gasped as he finally got some air in his lungs again. "Man, I thought that girl would never let me go…" His eyes widened when he felt killing intent in the air. He slowly turns around and was face to face with Haruko, and she was giving him a dark glare. "Oh crap…"

**POW!**

"OWWWWWWWW!"

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

Everyone was done in the kitchen. Haruko and Inaho were cooking breakfast, Himegami was still in her room, and as for Sonic…he was sitting at the table with his arms crossed and eye twitching. His face had bumps on them and he had an even larger bump on his face.

"You do realize that you have your own bed…right Haru?" Sonic asked.

Haruko sadly turned to Sonic. "Ah…I'm really sorry about that." She apologized. "I wasn't having a good sleep, just because Sonny-chan is sleeping along upstairs. I was just a little worried."

"_Oh yeah, sure you were."_ Sonic thought. "So what about the sleeping with me part?"

"I think I was too sleepy when going upstairs and kind of just fell asleep there too." Haruko answered.

"I was worried about Sonic-sama that he might feel lonely." Inaho spoke for the first time.

"_Or you two just wanted to use me as a pillow…"_ Sonic chuckled to himself.

"_Though the feeling of insecure was one of the reasons why I hardly get some sleep_," Haruko spoke up again, with a blush. _"And also, because of the noise when were moving the luggage yesterday."_ A thought came to her as she realized something. She turns to Inaho, who was finish chopping up the onions and had tears falling from her eyes. _"Just what's going on between her and Sonny-chan?"_

"Oh man…" Sonic yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Is Goldilocks still asleep?"

"Sheesh…" A tired voice moaned out.

Speak of the devil, and she shall appear.

Everyone turned to the door and saw Himegami walk in. Haruko had a massive blush on her face and Sonic did a huge spit-take, not taking his eyes off of what was Himegami wearing. She let her hair loose, and she was wearing a black see through gothlic like dress, which showed everyone her black bra and panties.

"Ah!" Inaho gasped happily. "Good morning! Kodama-senpai!"

"Himegami-san!" Haruko cried out. "Down there! Down there!"

"Hmm?" Himegami lazily turned to look at Haruko, seeing her face red. She looked down and she saw her underwear.

…

…

…

…

Himegami then turned to Sonic, who had his jaw dropped and eyes widen comically as he looked at her. The two of them didn't say anything as they stared at each other. Sonic quickly shook his head and gave her a thumbs up along with a bright smile.

"Not bad! Black looks good on you!"

Those words seemed to be enough as Himegami had a blush across her face. She closed her eyes and was shaking very violently.

"**So that's how it is…"** She said in a demonic voice, which made Sonic shiver in fear. **"First time seeing my underwear and that's all you have to say…just let me cleanse those impure eyes of yours?"**

"N-N-N-Now Goldilocks…" Sonic saw her twitch at the new nickname. "Let's just calm down okay? I mean it is your fault for wearing something like that so you can't really…"

**STAB! ZAP!**

"ARGH! MY EYES! MY EYES!"

* * *

><p><strong>Afterwards<strong>

After they got finished eating breakfast, the four roommates learned that they were late for school. They quickly put their school clothes on…okay well Sonic was forced to wear his because of Haru nagging to him about it…and was now running to Tenbi.

Now Sonic would've already gone to school by now, knowing how fast he is. But Haru wanted them to go to school together, which made him have a deadpanned expression. So Sonic was running right ahead of them, with his hands behind his back and a bored expression on his face.

"HEY YOU!"

Sonic and his female companions looked ahead and saw Minori was there at the gate holding a paper fan.

"Such a rush in the semester! Are you trying to liven the Flame of Fury in Minori-chan's heart?"

"Principle!?" Haruko asked.

Sonic smirked as he pulled back and let Inaho grabbed onto his back, surprising her and causing a blush to form. He then grabbed Haruko's and Himegami's hands.

"Here we go!" He dashed forward, leaving a trail of dust behind him, and getting shocked cries from the girls. In a second, he had already went past Minori, causing her hair to fly back and eyes to widen comically, and the gate.

"Heh!" Sonic grinned but soon it fell as he looked back and saw the girls' hair was pulled back and they had shocked look on their faces, except for Inaho who had a bright smile and started to hug Sonic from his back.

"THAT WAS AMAZING SONIC-SAMA!" She all but cheered.

"Y-Yeah, amazing!" Haru muttered in shock as she tried to fix her hair.

Himegami shook her head, making her hair normal, and narrowed her eyes at him. _"There it was again." _She remembered her battle with him yesterday. _"The speed. How is he able to move so fast like that?"_

"Haruko-san!" A voice yelled.

The group looked up and saw it was a third year girl that called them, if you hadn't notice the purple tie she's wearing on her uniform. She has orange hair, tied into two braided pony tails, red and wore red glasses.

"You, as the Vice President of the Student Council…" The girl started. "To be almost late to school isn't setting a good example for the newcomers, do you know that! More importantly is that today we have a check-up…you even said that you wanted to lead the boys…"

"Ahaha…" Haruko laughed sheepishly and blushing a little. "My deepest apologies."

"Hey," Sonic whispered in her ear. "Who's the chick that looks like she has problems?"

"That's Furan Takaki. She's the President of the Student Council…" Haru whispered back.

"Well that makes sense." Sonic whispered looking at the girl and see her have a deadpanned expression, hinting that she heard them.

Furan walked up to Haru, grabbing her by her uniform's collar and dragging her to the school. "A-Anyways, just get over here quickly!

"Well then…" Haru waved sheepishly to them. "Everyone have a good day!"

Sonic stared at them blinking in amusement as he starts to chuckle. He turned to look at Himegami's direction, only to see that Goldilocks has left which surprised him. He turned to Inaho and saw her smiling happily.

"Hey!" Minori shouted glaring at them playfully. "If you aren't looking for a fight, then just go to your classroom already! Don't try to test Minori-chan's patience!"

Sonic smirked playfully as he started to tease her. "Oh yeah, and what are you gonna do about it Minori-chan~?"

…

…

…

* * *

><p><strong>(The Hallways)<strong>

Sonic was walking down in the hallway to his class while rubbing his butt. Damn his butt hurt like hell! Maybe instead of teaseing the sexy principle, he could've just gone to class. But man, who would've thought that paper fans could be used as a spanking weapon.

He had already dropped Inaho off in her first year classroom, now he was going to his classroom…a room full of sexy busty second year girls. As he thought about it more tears of joy would flow comically down his face! This was seriously a paradise for him! An only second year male being in a room full of girls! Who doesn't like that!?

He looked up and saw his classroom 2-A. He stood at the front door and took a deep breath. He opened the door. "Um hello? Sorry for being la…" He stopped his talking as he stared at a very very _very _hot teacher.

She has long black hair, tied into a long pony tail, with bangs framing her face. She wore a white sweater that hugged her nice H-Cup chest and black pants. Her eyes were blue as she stared into his emerald eyes.

"Ah!" She gasped. "You must be Sonic Aoikaze, correct?"

"Yup!" Sonic said as he walked up to the front of the room and saw every girl in his class staring at him. Some had dreamy looks on their faces, some with blushes, and some were eyeing him like a peace of meat. He took notice of a certain blond hair girl he knows all too well and Haruko, which surprised him since he didn't know they were in the same class together. He coughed in his hand and started to introduced.

"Yo! Nice to meet you all! I'm Sonic." He did his thumbs up. "I'm Sonic Aoikaze! But you can just call me Sonic! I hope we get along well this year!"

…

The silence in the air made Sonic sweat drop. But a second laterm all the girls where cheering for him, except for Haruko, who was shocked, and Himegami, who covered her ears and had an annoyed look on her face. The girls began to crowd around Sonic, asking him various questions with Sonic trying to answer them.

The girl's stopped their mayhem however as they sensed a massive Killing Intent in the air. They turned to look at Haruko, seeing a dark aura surrounding her, as she stood up and slowly walked over to Sonic, making him nervous. She grabbed him by his ear, ignoring his cries and protest to let go, and dragged him to the back of the room where his desk was. She let go of his ear and Sonic turned to say something but flinched when he saw her death glare from this morning.

"**Sit."**

Sonic instantly sat down, hands folded and a halo appearing above his head as he gave her a sweet innocent look on his face. Haru still glared at him before she huffed and went back to her seat. The rest of the girls soon went back to their seats.

It was then that the teacher reintroduced herself and she soon started to tell her class about a Physical Examination, which caught Sonic's attention. Why the hell would they need a physical examination on the second day. For some reason, he figured that it was for the Maken stuff. It was then she told them that it all girls was first. So she told them to head out and go to the nurse's office.

Sonic sweat dropped when he realized that he'll be the only student in class. When he turned to Haruko, she had already left to escort the girls to the Nurse. She sent him a sheepish look that said 'Sorry Sonny-Chan', before leaving. He looked to Himegami's direction and noticed that she was gone.

"Ain't no way in hell I'm staying here by myself." He walked to the window and opened it, jumped out, landing on the grass. He then decided to take a tour around the school and he can't help but admire the beauty of this place.

This school is definitely something girls would enjoy staying. He began to wonder why they now decided to change it into a Co-Ed all of sudden. He just shrugged and didn't think too much of it. He heard noises and turned to the source. He saw two First Year Males standing on a tree branch.

One of them have orange hair, reminding him of someone he knows, and he wore glasses on his face, while the other one had black hair. The two of them looked to be trying to peek inside the window, making him raise an eyebrow. He ran to the tree and jumped to the branch where the boys were, shaking it and getting their attention.

"Whoa! Who are you?" The glasses wearing boy asked.

"Wait I know you! You're that Second Year Male!" The black hair boy exclaimed.

"Yup!" Sonic pointed to himself and grinned. "Sonic's the name, speed's my game!"

The glasses boy nodded and smiled. "Nice to meet you, I'm Takeru Ohyama."

"Hey man, I'm Kengo Usui." The black hair boy greeted.

"What are you two doing?" Sonic asked curiously.

"Take a look." Takeru and Kengo moved out the way to have Sonic take a look at the window.

And when he looked inside, his eyes widened and a massive blush appeared on his face. There in the window were the girls taking their Physical Exam and they were only in their panties! The girls all had nice, busty, and sexy figures, which would put a model to shame! The Speed Demon ran off the tree and hid behind the tree, stopping the blood that came out his nose.

Kengo and Takeru blinked and looked at each other confuse by Sonic's acton. Kengo just shrugged his shoulders. "Probably couldn't handle seeing that much bodies." He and Takeru then had perverted smiles as they continued to watch the girls.

"_Jesus dude…"_ Sonic thought, his eyes all swirly. When he shook his head, he looked back up to the boys, hearing them giggle pervertedly. He moved from behind the tree to tell them off but stopped when he saw Himegami laying on a tree branch above, watching the two perverts.

Himegami felt Sonic's stare and turned to look at him. She gave him a look that said 'I saw your pervy ass watching them', making him sweat a little. He slowly backed away, his eyes still staring at hers, before he took off running.

Sonic could hear both Takeru and Kengo's scream as he ran off. He sooo did not want to face that girl's wrath, not after what happen this morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

After the girls were done with their Exam, it was now the boys turn. All of them weren't wearing any clothes and were in their underwear.

Sonic looked around to see that non of the boys were fit and they didn't have muscles like he does except for the really big guy, that reminded him of his friend Big. He turns to find out where the two perverts are and saw them taking their weights. He noticed that there were large red footprints on their faces, meaning that Goldilocks gave them their punishment.

"Aoikaze-kun."

Sonic turn his head and felt his face blush at a whole new level. There sitting down with her legs crossed over the other, was a rather tall woman with blue hair and light brown eyes. She has a slender, curvy figure and giant breasts, which Sonic assumed were a K-Cup. She wore a large white lab coat which she keeps open, since she is a school nurse of the academy. Under the lab coat she wears pink strapless top which is openly laced down the middle revealing a lot of her cleavage, along with a very short brown skirts.

_"What the hell is up with this school and the hot sexy women!? They look like they should be models or something!"_ Sonic thought as he tried to get his blush and 'downstairs' under control.

"Come along, it's your turn now." The school nurse said.

Sonic nodded and stepped forward. "So what exactly am I suppose to do?"

The nurse pat the weird looking box that was next to her. The box looked like something Tails had made. It had a face and giant hole that would fit a hand in it. "Just put your hand in this hole."

Sonic raised an eyebrow before he did as she told him. "So...what exactly is thing?"

"It's used to check your compatibility with **[Maken]**..." The Nurse explained. "So as to prepare a suitable 'imitation' judging by the attitude of different people. This thing, which is used to check your compatibility with **[Maken]** is called 'Maken Detector'".

"Maken Detector huh?" Sonic asked as the woman nodded. He turned to look at the thing and saw it was still processing. "Um...I don't think it's..."

**"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"** The robot yelled all of a sudden surprising everyone. **"ERROR! ERROR! ERROR! UNKNOWN ENERGY DETECTED! UNKNOWN ENERGY DETECTED DAMN IT! I CAN'T FIND A [MAKEN] FOR THIS GUY! TOO MUCH POWER! THERE'S WAY TOO MUCH POWER IN THIS KID! HE'S NOT HUMAN! HE'S NOT-!"**

**BOOM!**

The little Maken Detector exploaded, flying out of Sonic's hand and crashing into a wall, with smoke coming out of it's head.

Everyone stared at the smoking broken Maken Detector before they all stared at Sonic, with eyes widened in shock, confusion, disbelief, and awe, while others had some fearful look on their faces. Sonic himself was confused and surprised as hell. He looked around to see everyone staring at him.

"Um, what just happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 2<strong>


End file.
